Proto-Beast
"Proto-Beast" is a Protodilian bounty hunter and a former Dark Hunter, who had previously been sentenced to the Pit due to unpardonable crimes. Biography Early Life Proto-Beast was originally one of the specially bred Protodites used in Judgment Cannons. Along with several others of his kind, he was later mutated into a large, intelligent form by Energized Protodermis by the Order of Mata Nui, who wished to use him to kill members of the Makuta species. These mutant Protodites were later referred to as Protodilians, though Proto-Beast was unaware he was a member of the species, believing he was a one-of-a-kind creature. At some point after his creation, Proto-Beast was discovered by a Dark Hunter, clinging to the remnants of a vessel in a storm-tossed sea to the south. He was brought to Odina to meet with the Shadowed One, leader of the Dark Hunters, who questioned Proto-Beast about his origins. Proto-Beast could give no answers, only able to tell the Dark Hunter leader that he believed he was the end result of an experiment of some sort. He was later examined by The Shadowed One's researchers. Dark Hunter Shortly after being brought to Odina, he was convinced to join the ranks of the Dark Hunters, earning him the codename 'Proto-Beast'. Soon after his inception, Proto-Beast made an enemy out of a Skakdi Dark Hunter named 'Render'. Proto-Beast was sent on various mission after be recruited. One involved kidnapping a village's Turaga. On another mission, Proto-Beast unleashed a herd of Gorzak against a village on the Tren Krom Peninsula. With the village's inhabitants wounded or gone, Proto-Beast looted whatever items he could find. Additionally, Proto-Beast also served in the Toa/Dark Hunter War on Metru Nui. Another of Proto-Beast's assignments prior to his mission to Metru Nui involved the kidnapping of a Matoran from an island to the south. He killed all of the Matoran on the island except the one he was sent to kidnap. This is what earned him his eventual banishment to the Pit, as the massive loss of life was considered an unforgivable crime. Mission to Metru Nui Roughly 2,500 years ago, Proto-Beast was sent to Metru Nui with 'Conqueror' to steal the legendary Staff of Artahka from the Archives. It soon came to the attention of Proto-Beast that a large tribe of Zyglak had recently appeared in the city, making their home in the Onu-Metru tunnels. Knowing that the Zyglak could be potential enemies, Proto-Beast tracked the Zyglak down, and slaughtered the whole tribe, save its leader, who was not present. Proto-Beast then hid in a corner of the chamber before any Matoran could catch a glimpse of him, but left the Zyglak's bodies as a warning to the city's Toa. Patiently, Proto-Beast watched as the Toa arrived and began speculating on what had happened. Proto-Beast remained in the Archives until the leader of the Zyglak tribe, Scar, returned. Using his telepathic abilities, Proto-Beast read Scar's mind and discovered the Zyglak' doubts on Metru Nui's Toa actually killing the tribe. Proto-Beast then revealed himself to Scar and convinced him that it was the Toa who had obliterated his clan. Proto-Beast then offered to make a deal with the embittered Zyglak: If Scar could take the Staff of Artakha to Conqueror, who was waiting on the coast of Metru Nui, he would help the Zyglak exact his revenge. With everything falling into place, Proto-Beast then headed to Po-Metru. While there, he captured a Matoran carver known as Ahkmou, and threatened to kill the Po-Matoran if he didn't cooperate and to tell him the exact location of the Staff of Artakha. He then forced Ahkmou to go to the Coliseum and tell the Toa that incidents were occurring in both Ga-Metru and Po-Metru. While Hydros and Sayra were sent to Po-Metru, Proto-Beast unleashed a vengeful Scar on Lhikan and Gravna, who had traveled to Ga-Metru. After Ahkmou fulfilled his part in the plan, Proto-Beast deactivated his mental link with him, and decided wait for Hydros and Sayra to arrive. Later, Proto-Beast interrupted a romantic moment between Hydros and Sayra, and swiftly attacked the pair. After an evenly matched fight, Proto-Beast wounded Sayra and squared off against Hydros. Soon, Sayra recovered and attempted to help Hydros until Proto-Beast sent an electrical pulse that forced the Toa of Water over the edge of a large chasm Hydros had made earlier in the battle. As Hydros was pulling her back up to higher ground, Proto-Beast injected his claw into Hydros's shoulder and electrocuted the Toa until his arm went numb, forcing him to release his grip on Sayra. This resulted in Sayra spiraling to her to her apparent death, much to Proto-Beast's satisfaction. However, his opponent mustered the strength and rage to stand off against the mutant Protodite, who soon found himself being mercilessly and brutally beaten. Dazed and weakened, Proto-Beast barely had the strength to remain conscious, with a enraged Hydros pointing a Cordak Blaster at his head. Before the Toa could end the Dark Hunter's life, however; Botar, Kevtho, and Toa Zuvak appeared and managed to talk Hydros out of killing Proto Beast. Botar then teleported Proto-Beast to Daxia. There, the Order of Mata Nui member known as Trakon performed several telepathic experiments on the unconscious Proto-Beast, managing to extract all of Proto-Beast' knowledge of the workings of the Dark Hunters, and his own memories of his time as a member. When he began to wake up, Botar, on orders from Toa Helryx, took Proto-Beast to the Pit, where he would be placed in the cell of the former warlord and conqueror, Takadox. During this time, Proto-Beast carved the names of Hydros, Botar, Helryx and Takadox onto the wall of his cell. The Pit Proto-Beast would remain in his cell for the next few centuries until the Great Cataclysm struck the Matoran Universe, which resulted in the Pit's outer dome being split, allowing Proto-Beast and the other prisoners of the Pit to escape into the surrounding seas. There, the Pit Mutagen present in the sea changed Proto-Best's appearance somewhat, and gave him the ability to breathe water. At some point after this, Proto-Beast fought and defeated his former cellmate, Takadox, and managed steal a Squid Launcher from him. Proto-Beast quickly established himself in the Pit, and became the leader of a small group of undersea animals, Rahi, and rogue Pit escapees. He managed to convince several prisoners to join his expanding group, as well as "tame" a number of the local Rahi. During this time, Proto-Beast had many encounters with Toa Tazahk, who constantly attempted to re-imprison Proto-Beast in the Pit, but never succeeded. The banished Dark Hunter also clashed with his old rival, Render, who had also found himself stranded in the Pit. In addition, Proto-Beast became rivals with the undersea empires of the six Barraki warlords and the former conqueror Alxor. Later, when Mahri Nui descended into the Black Waters, Proto-Beast and his allies began to terrorize the Matoran who lived there. However, the Matoran managed to hold off and survive Proto-Beast's numerous raids. Centuries later, Proto-Beast was meditating when his lieutenants, Warrior and Mezahk, revealed that his old enemy, Hydros, had descended into the waters of the Pit. Seeing an opportunity for revenge, Proto-Beast sent out a squad of Zyglak and Tarakava, and ordered them to capture Hydros and any of his allies. They succeeded, and Hydros and his Matoran friend, Scotho, were brought before him. After a heated conversation between the two, Proto-Beast launched a Sea Squid at Hydros, weakening the Toa, before the former Dark Hunter prepared to kill him. Before he could, however, Scotho threw one of his Electro Daggers into Proto-Beast's back, temporarily distracting the mutant Protodite long enough for Hydros to recover and tackle Proto-Beast. Hydros then readied his Cordak Blaster, and threatened to kill Proto-Beast. In order to gain an advantage, Proto-Beast ordered Mezahk to kill Scotho if Hydros dared fired. Hydros, unwilling to allow an innocent to die in his name, lowered his Cordak Blaster and awaited death. Before Proto-Beast could finish him off, a Maxilos robot appeared and knocked Proto-Beast out, along with his court. Proto-Beast quickly recovered and destroyed the Maxilos unit, and attempted to launch a squid at Hydros and Scotho, the latter of which was running out of air. Unfortunately for Proto-Beast, Toa Lesovikk and Sarda appeared and defeated Proto-Beast. The Dark Hunter was then left in his lair to be picked up by Hydraxon later. After his defeat in the Pit, Proto-Beast was taken back to Daxia by Botar. There, he made a deal with Proto-Beast. If he was willing to help Hydros battle the Makuta called Verahk, the Order would allow the Dark Hunter his freedom. Proto-Beast agreed and was outfitted with special flying gear and breathing apparatus. He was later teleported into a tunnel leading to Karda Nui along with his Matoran partner, Nuzaka. Karda Nui While walking through a tunnel leading to Karda Nui, Proto-Beast snuck up behind Hydros and revealed to his former enemy of his deal with the Order, and of his current objective. Hydros reluctantly accepted Proto-Beast's help, though expected the Dark Hunter would attempt to kill him, at some point during their mission. After entering Karda Nui, Proto-Beast supported Hydros as he attempted to track down the Makuta of Xia. Eventually, the group saved an Av-Matoran named Vanak from falling off a cliff. The Av-Matoran then informed the group that he and his friend, Raniza, had been attacked by Verahk, who had promptly turned Raniza into a Shadow Matoran, and then started heading towards the Av-Matoran village. After locating the Makuta of Xia, Proto-Beast attempted to take down Verahk along with the others, only for Verahk to escape after he coated the area in shadow. Angered at Verahk's escape and at the idea of having to re-track him, Proto-Beast decided to betray Hydros and get his revenge. However, just as Proto-Beast was about to perform the murderous act, Scotho, now a Toa, forced Proto-Beast into a temporal coma using his Zamor Launcher. Proto-Beast was then chained to a pillar in Hydros's base, and remained unconscious for several minutes. He awakened just in time to witness Hydros return from a "fight" with Verahk, which apparently resulted in the Makuta's death. When Hydros began exhibiting various Makuta-like traits, Proto-Beast became suspicious, and began scanning Hydros's mind and eventually discovered that Hydros was in fact Verahk in disguise. When Verahk and the others decided to depart for the for the Av-Matoran village, Proto-Beast freed himself. Sometime before the others had left, Proto-Beast had telepathically informed Vanak of his discovery, but gave the Av-Matoran specific instructions to lure Verahk into a weak position, so the Dark Hunter could strike. Upon finding them, Proto-Beast attacked Verahk and revealed to others who he really was. Despite this, Verahk remained calm, and revealed that he had captured Hydros, and was now experimenting on him at his hideout. Taking Verahk prisoner, Proto-Beast used his telepathic abilities again to find Hydros's location, and revealed it to Scotho, who then proceeded to free Hydros, unaware two Rahkshi, Lerahk and Turahk, had arrived at the teams hideout, to free their master in his Scotho' absence. After Verahk escaped, Proto-Beast and the team then traveled to Verahk's lair and awakened Scotho after being attacked by a Hydros, now calling himself Shados. After revealing how Verahk escaped, Scotho revealed that Hydros had had his inner light drained, resulting in him becoming a Toa of Shadow. While attempting to compose a plan, the group were joined by Toa Krataka and, much to Proto-Beast's surprise, Tahzak. The team then returned to Hydros's base, and began to compose a plan to stop Verahk and save Hydros. However, the team was shortly joined by Toa Akatark, who Proto-Beast suspected of being Verahk himself. Luckily, Akatark managed to convince the Dark Hunter that he was here to help them, after the Toa told Proto-Beast to scan his mind for evidence. Shortly after this brief discussion, Verahk's servants, Vorahk, Lerahk, Lurahk, Xakon, and Shados arrived, and attacked the group. During the battle, Proto-Beast fought against the Rahkshi Turahk. Despite his skill in combat, Proto-Beast was unable to break past the Rahkshi's defenses. Eventually, Shados ordered a retreat, after Akatark reduced the Rahkshi Vorahk to dust. After this, Proto-Beast witnessed Vanak's transformation into a Bohrok, after he was gravely injured by Xakon. Akatark later introduced the team to the cured Av-Matoran Neka, who agreed to show the team to Verahk's lair. As the team began formulating a plan, they remained unaware that they were being spied on by Toa Atukam. Swamp of Secrets Proto-Beast traveled down into the Swamp of Secrets with many of the others, and arrived at Verahk's camp just in time to witness the unmasking of Verahk's greatest creation, the Zusorahk. After Verahk gave a quick explanation on how the Zusorahk was created, the Makuta ordered it to attack the team. Proto-Beast then attempted to assault the Zusorahk using his laser-vision and Midak Skyblaster, only to be met with a swift blow from one of the Zusorahk's massive claws, which forced Proto-Beast to crash into several trees and plants, before finally stopping. The sheer force of the blow delivered by Zusorahk rendered Proto-Beast unconscious. Later, Tahzak and Nuzaka recovered Proto-Beast, and explained Krataka' plan to defeat the Zusorahk. Proto-Beast then participated in the final assault against Verahk's Zusorahk. Using his powers in combination with that of his comrades, Proto-Beast and the others managed to critically injure the Zusorahk. However, Verahk revealed that the Zusorahk could survive fatal wounds by evolving into the final stage of its life cycle. Proto-Beast then witnessed the Zusorahk's transformation into its adult form. Quickly formulating a plan, Krataka ordered Proto-Beast, Tahzak, Scotho, Moliki, and Nuzaka to distract the Zusorahk, whilst Shaza, and Vorakx attempted to cure Hydros. During the fight Proto-Beast ordered Scotho to use the recovered Olmak, but found out he had lost it. He then suggested to Tahzak that he use his Mask of Imprisonment, but the mutant Toa revealed that the mask would be unable to contain something of the Zusorahk's size, merely distract. Using his mask and tools to form a small prison around the Zusorahk, Tahzak ordered the others to attack, but they were soon forced back when they found out the beast had acid breathe. Proto-Beast was later sent reeling by the Zusorahk, and narrowly avoided a blast of its breath. The Zusorahk soon stopped attacking Proto-Beast and the others after Verahk summoned it. Luckily, the Zusorahk was frozen in time by Akatark, who was believed to have been killed by Verahk's apprentice, Zogorak earlier on. In a sudden twist of events, Zogorak revealed that he was in fact a member of the Order of Mata Nui, sent to keep an eye on Verahk, greatly surprising Proto-Beast and his allies. Later, when Hydros's team began to assault Verahk, Proto-Beast attempted to take him out with his laser vision. However, Verahk sent a blast of Plasma at his wing blades, resulting in Proto-Beast falling to the ground. He was later sent reeling by a massive blast of Shadow released by Verahk. After recovering, Proto-Beast witnessed the final defeat of Verahk's Zusorahk; at the hands of a now light-restored Makuta Orriki. Before the group could capture Verahk, the Makuta of Xia used a special virus that created a blinding flash of light, distracting Proto-Beast and the others long enough for him to teleport Raniza and his remaining Shadow Panther away and escape. After recovering the team, Proto-Beast collected Shados, and recovered Moliki, Krataka, and Shaza after their fight with Frezako. The team then headed back to Hydros's base for a brief rest and time to recover. Proto-Beast was seen trying to repair the damage done to his wing blades, but soon found one of the wings in need of a complete reattachment. He was later seen arguing with Moliki over accepting Verahk's pet Rahi, Fang Tooth, into the group whilst Akatark, Orriki, and Vorakx attempted cure Hydros of the Shadow Leeches effects. After repairing his gear, Proto-Beast traveled to Verahk's lair along with Skydrax, Vorakx, Nuzaka, Tahzak, and Zogorak. When they arrived, they found Verahk absorbing energy from Karda Nui's atmosphere. In order to delay his enemies, Verahk decided to unleash anything left of his team upon the gathered heroes, something Proto-Beast believed would take a mere ten seconds to defeat. However, Verahk unleashed his second apprentice on the team, a mutant Protodite named Ventra, who not only bore a striking resemblance to him, but shared most, if not all his powers. This revelation took Proto-Beast by surprise, as for many years he had believed he was the only Protodite of his kind. After this, Proto-Beast shed his flying gear and fought against Ventra. Despite their skills in combat, neither of them were able to find an edge over the other, with Ventra constantly attacking Proto-Beast whilst invisible, and Proto-Beast using his telekinetic abilities to assault Ventra. Their attention was only diverted when Verahk began absorbing more energy into his body, and transformed into his vortex form. It was at this point that Proto-Beast realized that Verahk's plan expanded far beyond the limits of creating an army and conquering the universe, to which Verahk confirmed. After that, Verahk began absorbing all of his allies into his body. Frightened, Ventra attempted to escape, yet was noticed by Proto-Beast who attempted to detain her. However, Ventra used her claws to sever Proto-Beast's right arm, and then disappeared. After witnessing this, Nuzaka attempted to convince Proto-Beast to see Neka, though the Dark Hunter merely regenerated his lost limb, something that disgusted Nuzaka. After this, Verahk then decided to transform into a more powerful form. As Verahk transformed, Proto-Beast formed a telepathic link with Moliki, who had been left back at the base, in order for him to see what Proto-Beast was seeing. Proto-Beast was unable to keep link stable when Verahk sent a blast of energy at him, ultimately shattering his concentration. After recovering, Proto-Beast was seen attending to his gear shortly after Verahk had abandoned his base. After Orriki recovered Verahk's journal, the team split up, sending Nuzaka, Tahzak, Vorakx, and Scotho after Verahk, whilst the rest of the team returned to Hydros's base in order to discover the secret of Verahk's experimental Toa. Shortly after arriving, Proto-Beast and Zogorak set off to aid Skydrax and the others while the rest stayed to see what clues Verahk's journal would yield. After finding Verahk's location, Proto-Beast and Zogorak attempted to stop him from slaughtering the others, though only found themselves being beaten as much as the others. Eventually, Proto-Beast was knocked out by a powerful blast of shadow. Just he was recovering; Proto-Beast was hit by an even larger blast originally aimed at Shaza and Krataka. Minutes later, Proto-Beast managed to get back up in time to witness Verahk teleporting back to the fight after being blown high into the air by Shaza. Verahk then began absorbing the energy produced by the Energy Storms, and revealed what could happen to Mata Nui if he continued to absorb energy from Karda Nui. Verahk then began to shapeshift, and as he began to alter his height and form, the darkness produced by his powers began to enclose on the group. Suddenly the shadows retreated, and Verahk stood in a new, dragon-like, fifty foot tall form. Proto-Beast then attempted to take down Verahk with his eyebeams in conjunction with the others' powers, however this didn't even scratch the armor of the Makuta of Xia's new form. Verahk then sent a devastating blast of laser vision that sent Proto-Beast and all of the others reeling. As they recovered, the others found themselves without a plan, and Verahk attempted to tempt Krataka and the group into siding with him as his servants. Just as Krataka was about to consider it, Proto-Beast stated that he had fought for so long, risked his life on this mission so many times, that he found dying fighting better than surrendering. After convincing Krataka, the team again attempted to attack the Verahk, yet the Makuta of Xia sent a massive blast of energy that should have killed the group. Luckily, Toa Hydros reappeared, now piloting a suit of armor called the Exo-Frame H10 which provided a shield large and strong enough to withstand Verahk's blast. Hydros then began weakening Verahk, and ordered Proto-Beast and the others to head back to the base in order to collect anyone left behind, and then leave Karda Nui before the Energy Storms hit. After returning to Hydros's base, and collecting Neka, Pyra, and Fang Tooth, the team began plotting a way out of Karda Nui. Proto-Beast suggested the use of Verahk's Olmak or the Skydrax K2 vehicle, but was told by Neka that Xakon had stolen both of them during his escape from Karda Nui. Afterwards, Akatark reappeared, who managed to convince Shaza and Krataka to leave Karda Nui and Hydros before the energy storms reached their peak, promising the Toa of Lightning that they would see him again. After convincing her, Proto-Beast and the others departed Hydros's base for the final time, and were transported to the Fortress of Ages in the Black Void pocket dimension. After arriving, Akatark introduced the team to two of his associates, a being named Atukam, and an Order of Mata Nui member named Mersery. Akatark then told Proto-Beast, and the others to head to main chamber of the fortress to meet up with some of Akatark's allies, whilst Moliki, Krataka, Shaza, Orriki, Scotho, and Akatark departed to the isle of Mata Nui for a final showdown with Verahk. During their absence, Proto-Beast and the others met several Glatorian and Agori from Bara Magna. After Hydros and the others returned, Proto-Beast and the others were offered a membership into the Society of Guardians by Akatark, an offer Proto-Beast declined. Teridax's Reign After his refusal to join the Society, Proto-Beast had his memories of his time in Akatark's fortress altered and was subsequently released back into the Matoran Universe. There, Proto-Beast abandoned his role as a Dark Hunter, and adopted the profession of a freelance bounty hunter, basing his operations in the lands south of the region surrounding Zakaz. He has since been using his new occupation to take advantage of the chaos caused by Makuta Teridax's reign. Later, Proto-Beast became afflicted with an unknown illness, resulting in his health gradually deteriorating. Fearing for his survival, Proto-Beast managed to acquire an island manor as his new home after killing off it's original resident: the owner of a successful Proto-Mine. He would also hire the female Mersion scientist Herkain to act as his personal assistant. He also took in two Protodax as his pets and guard Rahi. Eventually, during a mission on Zakaz, Proto-Beast came across Ventra and watched as she and her allies battled Hydros and a group of Skakdi warriors. Proto-Beast would continue to observe the conflict long after Verahk's general Zevrahk, and his Rahkshi forces arrived to give aid to Ventra. He decided to strike against the female Protodillian when she gained an edge in her battle against Toa Kazepza, Proto-Beast sent an electric pulse through her body that knocked her out. He then returned to his island manor with Ventra in tow. After having Herkain apply several safety and security measures to prevent her from escaping, Proto-Beast confronted Ventra two days after capturing her, intending to share some information with her. He proceeded to demand answers from her, requesting she tell him all she knew of their race, the Protodilians. After she confirmed he was a member of the Protodilians, Proto-Beast left the room to allow Ventra to rest up. Soon after, he suffered a fit of pain and coughing, a sign his disease was taking its toll on him. Deciding to test his abilities in the face of his worsening illness, Proto-Beast gathered three Kanohi masks and placed them on a table, where he used his powers to try and shatter them, albeit; with some effort. He was then confronted by Herkain who began explaining the cause of his disease when a loud explosion from the prison cells caught their attention. Upon arriving, they discovered Ventra had freed herself from her containment, and Proto-Beast ordered Herkain to detain her. After a brief, yet vicious fight, Ventra managed to defeat Herkain and disable Proto-Beast, fleeing down one of the manor's corridors to make her escape. However, she was confronted by Proto-Beast's two pet Protodax, distracting her long enough for Proto-Beast to sneak up behind her and electrocute her into unconsciousness. Abilities and Traits Uncaring, manipulative, cunning, and amazingly intelligent, Proto-Beast is feared by the inhabitants of many lands, and even among the ranks of the Dark Hunters itself. A seasoned warrior, he is an amazingly skilled fighter and is ferocious in hand-to-hand combat. His great abilities and keen intellect go hand-in-hand to make him a force to be feared and respected. In his available free time, Proto-Beast often prefers to meditate in order to clear and focus his mind, and also to strengthen his body. He holds his meditations in high regard, and will usually only accept interruptions unless they are of the utmost importance. In addition to great strength, Proto-Beast possesses overwhelming speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, and durability. He wields powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities, along with laser vision and the ability to become invisible. In addition, his senses of smell and hearing are extremely keen. Also, Proto-Beast possesses something of a sixth sense, which allows him to sense alterations in the atmosphere of his surroundings. Like normal Protodites, Proto-Beast also possesses an accelerated healing factor. The extent of his healing abilities is unknown, but it is shown he is able to regenerate lost limbs in seconds if he concentrates hard enough. Unlike his microscopic brethren, however, Proto-Beast cannot duplicate, or "clone," himself in any way. Due to the original mutation that created him, Proto-Beast seems to have developed a slight resistance to the Pit Mutagen; very little of his outward appearance was altered by the substance, though he was given gills that forced him to become a water-breather. Despite his considerable powers, Proto Beast does have his share of weaknesses. Proto-Beast is exceptionally vulnerable to sonic attacks due to his sensitive ears, and becomes lethargic in extremely low temperatures. Tools Proto-Beast possesses extremely powerful jaws, which are lined with razor-sharp teeth; used together, they can easily cut and crush Protosteel. His claws are just as sharp as his teeth and can produce an electrical charge, allowing him to hurl powerful lightning bolts. His long, blade-tipped tail is amazingly powerful, as it allows Proto-Beast to swim at high speeds, in addition to crushing the life out of opponents through constriction. During his time in the Pit, Proto-Beast wielded a Squid launcher which he had stolen after a past brawl with the Barraki known as Takadox. Proto-Beast now has two detachable mechanical wings that were given to him by the Order of Mata Nui. They have very sharp Protosteel blades. He was also given a special breathing apparatus to allow him to breathe outside of the water. He has also replaced his Squid Launcher with a Midak Skyblaster. Army During his time in the Pit, Proto-Beast formed a small gang of warriors, and commanded an army of Tarakava, Zyglak, ex-Dark Hunters, and other prisoners of the Pit. His lieutenants were a former Dark Hunter named Warrior and a former Hand of Artakha member named Mezahk. Since Proto-Beast left the Pit, his army is no longer affiliated with him, and the members of his army either scattered themselves, or were captured by Hydraxon. Stats Quotes Trivia *Proto-Beast's appearance is based off of the traits of the real world sea snake and crocodile. **His design was also slightly inspired by Marvel Comic's super villain ''Lizard. *Proto-Beast has a real name, though it is unlikely anyone apart from himself and The Shadowed One would know it. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Moliki's Blog'' (Not mentioned by name) *''Nightmare'' (Appears in a dream) *''Society of Guardians'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Render's Blog'' *''Dark Realities'' Category:Toa Hydros Category:Characters Category:Rahi Category:Dark Hunters Category:Former Dark Hunters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Pit Prisoner